


Erotica

by Delphi



Series: Pornographos [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Humor, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva and Rolanda merge their libraries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _The Internet Is for Porn_

Minerva had missed her calling as a librarian. Even her smut (not that Minerva would ever call it that) was in alphabetical order, occupying a small, discreet section of the bookshelves.

Rolanda had flipped through them: a proper collection for the proper Sapphic scholar, with titles like _The Swan's Song_ or _Forbidden Fruit_, full of petals and rosebuds and ripe breasts and sounding altogether more like gardening guides than pornography.

When Rolanda finally moved in, she was careful to be sensitive to her lover's inclinations and conscientiously cleared a spot under "B" for her subscription to "Barely-Legal Backdoor Sluts Monthly."


End file.
